Everybody Wants to Rule The World
by ElisaM2331
Summary: No. Él no. Él nunca. Él nunca sería eso. Todos quieren gobernar el mundo. Todos a su forma, son egoístas. Y tomó una decisión de la cuál nunca se arrepentiría.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Ese sádico...**

** Everybody Wants To Rule The World**

_"Yo soy innecesario"_

_No. _Pensó Levi. _Tú no. Tú nunca serás eso._

Lo escuchó culparse. Lo escuchó flagelarse diciéndo el nombre de sus camaradas caídos. Lo escuchó adjudicarse la dolorosa e insoportable culpa.

_No._ Repitió el Más Fuerte.

Era el desequilibrado mundo el que lo causó, lo que los hizo abandonar su humanidad. Se la arrancarón por qué sabían que si no renunciaban a lo que les hqcía humanos, caerían sin remedio alguno. Su legado desaparecería, meciéndose entre las corrientes de los siglos venideros. Eso lo sabía. Luchar o morir, cazar o ser cazado. Y cómo lo dijo el mocoso en ciertas ocasiones, ellos no eran las putas presas. Ellos eran los cazadores. Los sobrevivientes, los vencedores. Los que obtendrían las alas de la libertad y alzarían el vuelo a un mundo que ansiaban explorar.

Pero en esos instantes, el tiempo se detuvo para el Más Fuerte.

La hoja en su mano se congeló, y su corazón pareció fallar. El susurró desolado de su sobrina al lado suyo, las miradas aterradas de los presentes, de esos subordinados que se negaba a perder, y sobre todo, aquella frase tan devastadora que les heló la sangre en las venas. El mundo pareció detenerse. El mundo pareció apiadarse de su desdicha y darles unas milésimas para sopeswr bien lo dicho por el mocoso. Por la Esperanza. Sus ojos viajaron, desde dónde la reinita se malformaba, dándo paso a su titán, hasta los ojos ansiosos de Rhodess. Entonces, cuando los ojos verdes que alguna vez ardieron con fuego salvaje le atraparon, su momento de mutismo terminó.

-¡No...!-Gritó, saliéndo de su escondite. Veloz cómo un relámpago hizo su aparición juto delante de Eren, qué sólo tuvo el poder y la voluntqd de decir su nombre. Le miró con rabia._ No hijo de puta,_ quizó decir el más fuerte._ No te vas a rendir ahora, no en éste momento._ Pero acalló sus pensamientos y miró con rabia helada la deforme criatura que ahora rugía sin control. La cara de Rhodess era un poema de sentimientos entrechocados, y antes de que la hoja traicionera de Kaney le rebánase la cabeza, la velocidad y fuerza de la familia Ackerman hizo acto de presencia cuando la más joven de aquella casa al borde de la desaparición arremetía contra su antogüo maestro de manera bestial.

Todos querían gobernar el mundo. A su manera, todos egoístamente soñaban con un mundo en el cuál sus deseos se cumplirían, no tomando en cuenta al resto. Eobre todo esos jodidos cobardes con la sangre de titán que se justificaban de hacer sus barbaries únicamente para mantener la paz. ¿La paz? ¿Cuál es esa que se tuvo que pagar con la sangre de la humanidad? ¿Con la voluntad más ferréa de la que se ha oído hablar? Esa no es la paz de la que tanto hablaba el soñador empedernido de Smith, o de la libertad con la que Eren con ilusión alguna vez describió. Todos querían gobernar a su modo el mundo. Sin importar los sacrificios que se lleven entre los pies. Bueno, pensó Levi Ackerman sujetando sus espadas con fiereza. A él tampoco le importaría el egoísmo de esa desición sin remordimientos que tomó en esos instantes, tensos cómo la cuerda de una horca. Sacaría a esos críos de ahí, vivos. Y si para que eso fuese necesario, sacrificar la estabilidad dudosa de un mundo que se acaba, lo hará.

Eren es la esperanza. No esa cría rubia con aires de heroína resignada. Él es la verdadera esperanza, no Historia Reiss que lo hace por la sangre que lleva en las venas. Eren es la esperanza encarnada, la que nace de un alma que ansía luchar, de un alma que ardía en voluntad, la voluntad que ese hijo de puta de Reiss aplastó, dándo a Jaeger un peso más sobre sus hombros deshechos. Eren es la Esperanza de esa humanidad que poco a poco se muere, y por todos sus camaradas caídos, él no la dejará desaparecer.

Se prepara, cortando las ataduras que aprisionan a su esperanza.-Levántate, mocoso. Es hora de pelear.

-H-Heichou yo...-Lo silencia con una mirada. Una mirada apremiante que le hace callar.

-No te atrevas...-Dice con voz gélida. Mikasa le cubre las espaldas mirándo fijamente a Kaney quién sonríe y alega algo sobre una bonita reunión familiar. Historia fija sus grandes ojos celestes a la presa que quiere devorar y Levi se prepara. Sujeta con fuerza sus espadas y besá por un momento el recuerdo de Eren Jaeger en su mente. Sabe que no tendrá tiempo de despedirse, que probablemente la responsabilidad de los Ackerman quede únicamente en Mikasa, que de ahí lo más seguro es que no logré salircon vida. Pero no le importa. Ha tomado una decisión. Una decisión de la que no se arrepiente, porque aunque se lleve aquel destruido y famélico mundo entre los pies, no permitirá que maten a la Esperanza. No lo permitirá, se repite, dándole la orden a Sasha y Connie de que pongan a Eren a salvo. Los segundos eternos de su separación, los sella Levi, murmurándo al oído de Jaeger que le hace abrir los ojos, sorprendido. Se aleja de su Capitán quién se lanza contra el titán aullante tan poderoso cómo sólo puede serlo El Más Fuerte.

Rhodess grita, Historia grita y cuando la sangre de la primera herida de esa batalla salta sobre su cuerpo, se repité una vez más sus primeros pensamientos después de escuchar a Eren decir que era innecesario. Todos quieren gobernar el mundo. Todos son egoístas, tal cómo él lo fue disponiéndose a matar a los Reiss de ser necesario, antes de que aquello acabase. Era su Esperanza y nadie, ni siquiera Dios se la arrebataría. Esa era la decisión de la que no podría ni querría nunca arrepentirse.

Todo explotó en una oleada de sangre y gritos.

_ "Nunca vuelvas a decir algo cómo eso, Eren. Nunca lo repitas. Por favor. Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, jamás."_

**Hermosas Criaturas. **

**Tenía que hacer algo para aguantarme hasta febrero y ver lo que sucede. Me rompió el corazón escuchar a Eren hablar de esa manera. Me lo arrancó, y la preciosa y triste imagen que hizo Lena no ayudo mucho, así que de todo eso, ésto nació. La canción es la versión que canta Lorde. Creo que es bastante buena.**

**Abrazos.**


End file.
